This project furthers the Child Health and Development Interactive System (CHADIS). IT is a prototype interactive computer system facilitating implementation of new standards (American Academy of Pediatrics Guidelines, Bright Futures, DSM-PC) for comprehensive child health check-ups, especially regarding mental health. Parents answer computer-prompted questions regarding concerns about and perceived strengths of their children. Answers are translated into DSM-PC categories of "developmental variation," "problem," or "disorder" on an electronic clinician worksheet. The worksheet provides the clinician with prompts and guides specific to the concerns, recommendations including resources and helpful products to match the provider's final diagnoses, and compiles a parent's report. Data from administration of validated clinical instruments for health and developmental screening will also be integrated, including a vision and developmental screening procedure (START) and a hearing, speech and language assessment (Communication Screening System patented). CHADIS will be refined through expert feedback from use with patients. The panel will be a model for a national network for expert consensus (grade 3 validity) with later higher level validation of effectiveness for diagnosis and treatment. The project will also assess CHADIS' profit potential through sales of recommended products and services and through use for auditing compliance with the Medicaid EDSDT program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: It is our firm conviction that the commercial worth of this project really does rest on attaining a very high level of integrity and the trust it engenders. During health supervision visits, developmentally appropriate books and videos will be available through credit card purchase or through the library when available. Health-related products will also be available when appropriate such as bicycle helmets, appropriate environmental allergy control aids (e.g. dust-proof mattress covers and mold limiting measures). It is hard to estimate the commercial worth of these direct sales and ultimate sales through a companion web site.